Harry Potter and the New Generation: Year Four
by Blackknight117
Summary: The trio returns for their fourth year.
1. The Order of the Phoenix

The Order of the Phoenix

July 29, 2020

The ministry has conference with the new Minister for Magic Percy Weasley, along with Senior Undersecretary Cho Chang, New Advisor to the Minister Cormac McLaggen, and recent promoted Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement Hermione Granger.

"Thank you all for coming. It give great honor to take the office of Minister for Magic. I give my most solemn vow to help everyone for the betterment of wizardkind" Minister Weasley said.

Everyone applaud to the Minister's words.

At the Potter residence, Harry and Ginny are hearing Percy through the radio.

"I figured that he would become minister someday" Ginny said.

"So did I" Harry said.

"What's for breakfast, Mum" James said.

James and Lily came in for breakfast. James is fifteen and grew tall. Lily is twelve.

"What were you two doing" Harry said.

"We were practicing quidditch, teaching Lily the moves" James said.

"You mean the moves I taught you and your brother" Ginny said.

"Speaking of your brother, where is he" Harry said.

"He's our practicing as always" James said.

Al is practicing spell to be prepared for his next encounter with Hexxia. He is now fourteen.

"_Reducto_" Al said.

He used the reductor curse on the big boulder. His father saw the whole thing.

"What did the rock ever do to you" Harry said.

"Nothing, just make a great target practice" Al said.

"Hmm, listen we got to get going. We got some friends to meet" Harry said.

"Friends" Al said.

"Yeah, old friends" Harry said.

Harry and his family arrived at Malfoy Manor, the once headquarters of the Death Eaters now headquarters for the order. They all went inside, Al then sees Score.

"Al" Score said.

"Score" Al said.

"It's good to see you again" Score said.

"You too" Al said.

"I haven't seen you since, well you know" Score said.

"Yeah, It's not that I don't want to see you again" Al said.

"I know. You're trying to keep us safe" Score said.

"These days, nobody is safe" Rose said.

"Rose" Al said.

"Hello, Al" Rose said smiling.

She gave him a hug.

"I missed you" Rose said.

"I missed you too" Al said.

"Why are we all here" Score said.

"The Order is having a meeting" Harry said.

"The Order" Al said.

"The Order of the Phoenix, it was a secret society that fought against Voldemort and his Death Eater. Never though the Order was needed again until now" Harry said.

"So you a member" Al said.

"Right now I'm its leader" Harry said.

"Cool" James said.

"Right, meet the rest of the Order" Harry said.

They all went to the dining hall where the Death Eater once had a meeting with Voldemort. They see more members including the Weasley family along with Draco and Astoria.

"The whole Weasley family is here. There's Hagrid, Teddy, Professor Longbottom and Professor McGonagall, there's Luna Lovegood" Al said.

"And two over there are Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan, our old classmates" Harry said.

Later everyone sat down to begin the meeting.

"Lets begin, Hermione" Harry said.

"I received word from Viktor Krum that the Acolytes have been recruiting in Europe" Hermione said.

"Charlie said the same thing" Bill said.

"So did my sister, Gabrielle" Fleur said.

"She's still recruiting followers" Percy said.

"Then we need to do the same" Harry said.

"I could go to the Giants, hopefully they'll side with us" Hagrid said.

"Okay, just remember what happened last time" Ron said.

"Right" Hagrid said.

"Draco" Harry said.

"My contact at Knockturn Alley said that the snatchers are joining the Acolytes" Draco said.

"I have a question, why is he a member" Ron said.

"Ron, I know you two had you differences but you need to put it aside. We need all the help we can get" Harry said.

"I don't enjoy working with you, Weasley. I'm doing this for my son. So get use to it" Draco said.

"Fine" Ron said.

"Glad to see you two things out" Ginny said.

"MMM" Ron and Draco said together.

"Let's focused on recruited allies. We'll talk about our next move another time" Harry said.

The meeting ended. Al and Rose followed Score around the Manor.

"You house is definitely bigger than mine" Al said.

"It can be too much for my taste" Score said.

"Well less is more" Rose said.

"Right" Score said.

"How are thing between you and Catherine" Al said.

"You don't know" Rose said.

"Know what" Al said.

"We broke up" Score said.

"What happened" Al said.

"I've been thinking about what you said when we double dated. I've been figuring out my feeling for Rose. It turns out that have feelings for her" Score said.

"So are you two like dating" Al said.

"Oh no, we are just taking it slow and figure things out" Rose said.

"I see" Al said.

"What about you, how are you holding up" Score said.

"I feel fine. I'm sorry that I've been distant from you two" Al said.

"We understand, Al. You were just healing" Rose said.

"Friends" Al said.

"Friends" Score said.

"Friends" Rose said.

The three then hugged together and resuming their friendship.


	2. Returning to Hogwarts

Returning to Hogwarts

August 31, 2020

Al is with family at home enjoying their time before heading back to school. James couldn't stop looking at his captain's badge.

"How long are you going to stare at it, James" Al said.

"Come on, it's not everyday you've been made captain" James said.

"At least you didn't make prefect, besides you got your O.W.L.s to worry about" Al said.

"If anyone can become prefect and pass his O.W.L.s, its you. You're the golden boy of this family, you're more responsible and intelligent than I am" James said.

"Thank you, I going to go check on dad" Al said.

Al then went to the garage to find Harry working on his motorcycle.

"Al, how are you feeling" Harry said.

"Like my old self, if only I can stay that way" Al said.

"What do you mean" Harry said.

"I still have this pain inside me. Alice's death isn't easy to forget" Al said.

"Can I show you something" Harry said.

Later, Harry took Al to a cemetery. They arrive at the grave of Cedric Diggory.

"Cedric Diggory, who is he" Al said.

"A dear friend. Someone I knew a long time ago. He was the first person to die in front of my eyes. He was killed by Lord Voldemort. After his death, my life fell apart. I tried to distance myself from my friends until they helped me realize that I am not alone" Harry said.

"How does this help me" Al said.

"Cedric's death is a part of me, just as Alice's death is a part of you. Don't avoid it, overcome it and move on" Harry said.

"Thank you" Al said.

Al then hugged his father.

* * *

September 1, 2020

Score and Rose are at the platform waiting for Al to come.

"There they come" Score said.

They see the Potter coming.

"Rose, Score" Al said.

"Al" Rose said.

"I was wonder if I can join you" Al said.

"Of course" Score said.

"Thank you" Al said.

"See you on the train" Rose said.

Rose and Score got on the train.

"Dad, thank you" Al said.

"For what" Harry said.

"For helping me get back on my feet" Al said.

"Always, son. Always" Harry said.

He then hugs Al goodbye.

"One more thing, here" Harry said.

Harry hands Al a coin.

"What is this" Al said.

"That is a coin of Dumbledore's Army" Harry said.

"Why are you giving me this" Al said.

"To us, It represents as a badge of honour" Harry said.

"Thanks" Al said.

"Ready" Harry said.

"Ready" Al said.

Al got on the train and joined Score and Rose. The train then leaves the station, Al and his friends waved their families goodbye. They now travel back to Hogwarts for their fourth year.


	3. Fourth Year at Hogwarts

Fourth Year at Hogwarts

September 1, 2020

The Express arrived at Hogsmeade station as everyone got and made their way to the carriage. The trio then sees something they never seen before.

"What are that thing" Score said.

"You can see it" Al said.

"Yes" Score said.

"I can see it too" Rose said.

They a creature with dark skin and has leather wings.

"I think I know what it is" Rose said.

"What" Score said.

"A Thestral" Rose said.

"Thestral" Score said.

"Yes. From what I've read, they only be seen by those who witnessed death" Rose said.

"I see" Al said.

They all think about the night they saw Alice killed. They then got on the carriage and the thestral took them to the school. Later everyone was in the great hall as Professor McGonagall is about to speak.

"Quiet down, everyone. Listen up" Professor Longbottom said.

"Thank you. Now, I understand we had a very difficult time since the death of one of our students. As a precaution, the ministry has placed aurors around the school for protection. Since there's been multiple attacks on the school, I'd advised you to never go alone and to always go with a friend. It is my best wishes you all manage get through this year. Thank you" Professor Longbottom said.

Later the Slytherins went to the dungeons. Catherine came by to talk with Al.

"Hi" Catherine said.

"Hi, Catherine" Al said.

"I wanted to how are you doing" Catherine said.

"I'm doing great" Al said.

"I"m sorry for what happened to Alice" Catherine said.

"Thank you" Al said.

Al and Score then went to the dormitories to sleep. Later, Score woke up to see Al still awake.

"Aren't you sleeping" Score said.

"No, I'm going to stay awake for a while" Al said.

"Are you worried" Score said.

"Yes, I'm worried that Hexxia would come for me" Al said.

"She hasn't made her move for months, you should be safe" Score said.

"I don't think that I'll ever be safe" Al said.

Al continues to look at the window. Meanwhile a light appeared in the forbidden forest. Sparks of lightning were over the place as group of strangers appeared.

"We're here" Mystery man #1 said.

"Do you have it" Mystery man #2 said.

"Yes, it's safe" Mystery man # 3 said.

"Good, let's get moving" Mystery man # 2 said.

They then hear a noise of something.

"What is that" Mystery man # 1 said.

A swarm of Acromantulas surrounds them said.

"No, no" Mystery man # 3 said.

The spiders then attacked them.

"AHHHHHHHH" They all screamed.

The spiders killed them and ate them.


	4. The Crystal Skull

The Crystal Skull

September 18, 2020

The trio went with Hagrid into the forbidden forest to help him with the Thestrals.

"Thank you all for coming" Hagrid said.

"It's no problem, Hagrid" Al said.

"Besides, we see thestrals now" Score said.

"I've figured as much" Hagrid said.

"What's with the Thestrals over there" Al said.

"I don't know" Hagrid said.

They arrived where the thestrals gathered. They then see a dead body stripped of flesh. Everyone was shocked.

"What is that" Score said.

"It's a body" Al said.

"How could the thestrals kill someone" Rose said.

"Don't think they did" Hagrid said.

Hagrid then examines the body and recognized some marks. It was also covered in a web.

"It wasn't the thestrals" Hagrid said.

"What was it" Al said.

"It was Acromantulas that kill this person" Hagrid said.

"Acromantulas, spiders" Rose said.

"That's right. There's a colony not far from here" Hagrid said.

"How do you so much about them" Score said.

"Use to be friends with one of them" Hagrid said.

"You're kidding" Score said.

"Let's look around, chances are he wasn't alone" Hagrid said.

They then started to search to find others. They continued the search. Al then sees something on the ground. He found a stone with a symbol on it. He recognized the symbol from a book.

"Over here" Score said.

Al then puts the stone in his pocket and went over to Score. They then arrived to see body covered in web.

"Whoa" Score said.

"Bloody hell" Hagrid said.

"These guys are dead, same as the other one" Al said.

"Looks like they been dead for weeks" Rose said.

Al then finds a corpse holding something in its arms when the person died.

"Over here" Al said.

They went over to Al. He then removes the webbing and the arms. He finds a bag with something inside. He opens it to find a skull.

"What is that" Score said.

"It's a skull, made out of crystal" Al said.

"There some strange symbols on it" Rose said.

The then hear something in the forest. The Acromantulas came out of hiding and has them surrounded.

"Spiders" Score said.

"There's too many of them" Al said.

"Hagrid, you said you were friend with one of them" Rose said.

"I was, until their dad passed away. They then started to think for themselves" Hagrid said.

"So you saying that they're going to eat us" Score said.

"Yes, Score" Hagrid said.

"Great" Score said.

The spiders then prepare to attack until the Centaurs came in and fired their arrows. The spider then retreated back to the colony.

"Are you all alright" Firenze said.

"We're fine, thanks to you" Hagrid said.

"This the second time you save us" Al said.

"Thank you" Rose said.

The group then walks back to Hogwarts.

"That trip was a waste of time" Score said.

"I won't be to sure" Al said.

He then shows them the bag with the skull inside.

"We should take this back, it could be important" Al said.


	5. Resurrection Stone

Resurrection Stone

October 12, 2020

The trio are in the great hall discussing things.

"Have they learned anything about the skull" Al said.

"They are still researching it. Though they do say that it does hold great power" Rose said.

"Great power" Al said.

"Yes, there's more. The writings on it doesn't match any symbols known to us" Rose said.

"If it's powerful, I can't imagine what Hexxia would do if she has it" Al said.

"If she did, she would've made move by now. Chances are that she doesn't know" Rose said.

"That's good" Score said.

Later Al returned to the dormitories to be alone. He has the room to himself. He then reads a book that is The Tale of the Three Brothers. His dad read the story to him when he was a little boy. He recognized the symbol as the symbol of the Deathly Hallows. He then believes the stone that he found in the forest is the lost Resurrection Stone. He opened his trunk to get the stone. The stone is then placed on the palm of his hand. He close his eyes then close his hand with stone in it. He then opens his eyes to see someone who just died, someone he loved.

"Alice" Al said.

"Al" Alice said.

He then reached his hand to hers. His hand passed through hers due to her being dead. She still the same age and wears the same clothing as the night she died.

"I've missed you" Al said.

"I've never left your side" Alice said.

"I'm so sorry, what happened to you is because of me" Al said.

"It wasn't your fault" Alice said.

"Yes, it was. I brought you in to my life and it got you killed" Al said.

"You didn't kill me, she did. You can't let her destroy the person I've loved" Alice said.

"What can I do" Al said.

"Move on. I want you to live a better life. I know that someday you'll find a person who can give you the love that I gave you. You deserve more" Al said.

"Thank you" Al said.

"I'll always be with you, in your heart. I love you, I'll always love you" Alice said.

"I love you too, Alice" Al said.

He then opens his hand and Alice disappeared. He was in tears and smiling. Later he made a necklace carrying the Resurrection Stone. He then puts it on his neck and hides it in his shirt. He then got up and walk out to be with his friends.


	6. Rose's Day

Rose's Day

November 19, 2020

The story of the day centers around Rose Weasley. A fourth year Gryffindor who goes through the typical routine of life. She then wakes and when to brush her teeth. She got dressed in her Gryffindor school uniform. She walked out to see Dominique who is a Head Girl now.

"Morning, Rose" Dominique said.

"Good morning, Dominique" Rose said.

Rose is in the great hall eating breakfast while studying. She then sees Al and Score playing wizard's chess at the other table. James and Louis are eating while talking about jokes. They then laugh at each joke which is disturbing Rose. She then finish her breakfast and went to Herbology class.

"Now which of you can tell me what a gillyweed is, anyone" Professor Longbottom said.

Rose then raised her hand.

"Ms Weasley" Professor Longbottom said.

"Gillyweed is a plant when eaten gives one gills and webbing between fingers and toes. It allows one to breathe and navigate underwater. The effects only last for an hour" Rose said.

"Excellent, ten points for Gryffindor" Professor Longbottom said.

Later in Magical Creatures class, they were discussing unicorns.

"Can anyone tell me what unicorn hairs and horns are used in" Hagrid said.

Rose raised her hand.

"Rose" Hagrid said.

"The horn and tail hair of the unicorn can be used in potions. The hair can be used as a core for a wand" Rose said.

"Perfect, ten points for Gryffindor" Hagrid said.

She later took Arithmancy classes with Al. Everyone there notice how good Rose is. After class ended, she went to the library to return some books and check new ones for some classes. She then went to the great hall to be with Al and Score.

"Came from the library" Al said.

"How do you know" Rose said.

"You do the same things everyday, Rose" Score said.

"I'm I really predictable" Rose said.

"You can be" Al said.

"I'm a busy girl, I study hard and attend classes" Rose said.

"I do the same things as you, but even I have some fun from time to time" Al said.

"Why not hang with hang with us" Al said.

"Yeah, you already study hard as it is. Have some fun" Score said.

"You want some fun, I'll you some fun. Let's play wizard's chess" Rose said.

"Are you challenging me" Score said.

"Set up the board" Rose said.

The board was set up Rose goes up against Score. They continued to play until they reach the near end.

"Checkmate" Rose said.

"How" Score said.

"She's smart" Al said.

"Well I'm tired out, I'll see you two tomorrow" Rose said.

"Good night, Rose" Al said.

Rose then left to the Gryffindor girls dormitories to sleep. She got changed into her nightwear and went to bed. She now sleeps until tomorrow morning she wakes up and does her normal routine again.


	7. Crystal Skull Unleashed

Crystal Skull Unleashed

January 8, 2021

"You brought information I trust" Hexxia said.

"Yes, I've heard from a source at Hogsmeade that Hogwarts has a powerful relic in their hands. A crystal skull" Dutch said.

"Interesting, Rex" Hexxia said.

"You summoned me" Rex said.

"Go to Hogwarts and bring me this skull" Hexxia said.

"Yes, milady" Rex said.

Rex and the other Acolytes left for Hogwarts. Meanwhile the trio are at Hagrid's hut wearing their muggle clothing.

"Did they have any news about the skull" Al said.

"They do have a theory" Hagrid said.

"A theory" Rose said.

"Yes. They believe that the skull is not of this world" Hagrid said.

"What" Al said.

"Wait, are you saying that the skull is alien" Score said.

"In a way, yes" Hagrid said.

"That's crazy" Score said.

"Well, we have seen crazy stuff" Rose said.

"She's right" Al said.

"So what's going to happen to it" Score said.

"They're going to move it to the ministry for more research, providing there's no trouble" Hagrid said.

They then hear the alarm from the school.

"That's the alarm" Rose said.

"Something is happening" Al said.

They all went out to the school. On their way, they encountered their old enemies.

"Rex" Al said.

"Ah, good to see you three" Rex said.

"What are you doing here" Al said.

"Stealing this" Rex said.

He showed them the crystal skull.

"I see you're still Hexxia's errand boy" Al said.

"I'm here right hand, by the way how is your girlfriend. Oh I forget, she's dead. She's dead" Rex said.

Al attacked Rex in anger with a spell. He blocked it.

"Temper, temper" Rex said.

"You're not going anywhere with that" Al said.

"Fine, I hoping to run into you three anywhere. Let's go" Rex said.

They then begin to duel with Rex and the Acolytes. Rose and Score went up against the other. They duel until Rose and Score got the upper hand. They defeated the Acolytes together. Hagrid was able to defeat the others. Al and Rex continued to duel. Al used his shield charm to block while using the stun spell. He manage to hit Rex. The skull was dropped. The trio retrieved it. Rex then got his strength back.

"_Avada Kedavra_" Rex said.

Al used the skull to block it. The skull got hit, but then begins to act strangely.

"What's happening" Al said.

"I don't know, the spell must have activated the skull" Rose said.

Bolts of lightning came out of it and spreads. The light from the skull is glowing. The trio are being sucked into the light.

"AAAAH" Al said.

"AAAAAAH" Rose and Score said.

Hagrid and Rex watched the whole thing happened. It then suddenly stopped. The trio disappeared along with the skull.

"Bloody hell" Hagrid said.

Rex then sees the aurors coming.

"Time to go" Rex said.

Rex and the Acolytes apparated.

"Hagrid, what happened" Professor Longbottom said.

"Al, Rose, Score" Hagrid said.

"What happened to them, Hagrid" Professor Longbottom said.

"They're gone, vanished" Hagrid said.


	8. Enter the Magical World

Enter the Magical World

January 9, 2021

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Draco, and Astoria arrived at Hogwarts to hear that the children disappeared.

"What do you mean they disappeared" Ron said.

"The skull was glowing and it took them" Hagrid said.

"Took them where" Draco said.

"We don't know" Professor Longbottom said.

"Is Al going to be okay, brother" Lily said.

"I don't know, I hope so" James said.

"Wherever they are, I hope they're alright" Harry said.

Meanwhile on a different world. The trio were on the beach waking up. Al woke up to see Score and Rose lying on the ground.

"Rose, Score. Are you two okay" Al said.

"Yeah" Score said.

"I think so" Rose said.

"Where are we" Score said.

"Uh, I don't think we're on Earth" Al said.

"Why" Score said.

"That" Al said.

The trio look up in the sky to see two moons orbiting.

"We're on another planet" Rose said.

"And I thought the alien thing was crazy" Score said.

"We should go through the forest and find if there's any life" Al said.

"Okay" Rose said.

"Do you have the skull" Al said.

"Yes" Rose said.

"Bring it" Al said.

The trio then begins to travel through the forest. Meanwhile in a kingdom, a young dark wizard king has sensed the crystal skull.

"You summoned me, my king" Captain said.

"The crystal skull is back, send your troops to retrieve it and kill those who have it" King Vos said.

"At once" Captain said.

"Finally, its power will soon be mine" King Vos said.

The trio continued their journey through the forest.

"I was thinking since the skull got us here, it could be our way to get home" Score said.

"We don't know how it works. If we try to use it recklessly, we could be killed or worse" Rose said.

"She's right" Al said.

They then hear a sound coming towards them.

"What is that sound" Al said.

"There's something in the air" Rose said.

"Those look like hippogriffs with people on it" Al said.

"You think they are friendly" Score said.

They then fired their wands at the trio.

"I don't think so, run" Rose said.

The trio then begins to run away.

The hippogriffs couldn't get through the trees.

"We go on foot, land" Captain said.

The troops went after them on foot.

"They're still chasing us" Score said.

"They can't follow all of us. Split up, we'll meet back at the beach" Al said.

"Okay" Rose said.

"Right" Score said.

The three went their separate ways. The troops decides who to go after.

"Split up" Captain said.

The troops went in pairs after the trio. Rose and Score managed to hide themselves from them. Al continues to run until he reach the waterfall and stops.

"End of the line. Where's the skull" Captain said.

"I don't have it" Al said.

"Surrender, you're coming with us" Captain said.

Al then turns his head to see the waterfall.

"No" Al said.

Al then jumps off. The Captain fired his wand and Al got injured.

"AHHH" Al said.

He falls down into the water.

"No one could have survived that jumped" Soldier #1 said.

"Should we go after him" Soldier #2 said.

"No, he's dead. Look for the others" Captain said.

The Captain and his troops left. Al was unconscious and being drifted away by the river. He continued to drift until a mysterious figure help pull him out and took him to safety.


	9. Meet Amara

Meet Amara

January 10, 2021

The stranger then brought Al to the cave. The stranger revealed to be a girl with white hair and blue eyes, same age as Al. She stripped Al of his wet clothes and tended to his wound. She got him patched up and got his clothes near the fire to dry up. She then sees Al shaking and checked his temperature.

"You're losing heat" Amara said.

She then got up and undress herself until she was completely naked. She then placed herself over Al to keep him warm and covered them both in a blanket. She was able to keep him warm with her body.

Later morning came at the beach. Rose continued to wait for Al and Score to return. She then hears something coming. She pulled out her wand and pointed it back.

"Easy, Rose, easy" Score said.

"Sorry" Rose said.

"It's okay, I'm glad that you're alright" Score said.

"Thanks. Where's Al" Rose said.

"He's not here" Score said.

"No, you're the only who came. Do you think they caught him" Rose said.

"I hope not, lets go look for him" Score said.

"Okay" Rose said.

The two went back to find Al.

Meanwhile at the cave, Al slowly wakes to find himself laying with a naked girl. He then got freaked and got up. He covered himself with a towel and she was covered in the blanket.

"Who are you, what did you do to me" Al said.

"I've saved your life, you were get sick. I had to keep you warm, you were get cold" Amara said.

"And my clothes" Al said.

"Over there, all dry by now" Amara said.

"Thanks, and you are" Al said.

"Amara. What's your name" Amara said.

"Albus, you can call me Al" Al said.

"Okay, Al. You can go over and get dressed" Amara said.

Al went over to the spot to get dressed. He puts on his underwear, his blue jeans, and his black t shirt, his shoes. He then feels strange after see her naked and how she felt against him. He believes it is puberty. Amara was already dressed and waited outside.

"How are you feeling" Amara said.

"A little hurt, but I'm fine. Thanks" Al said.

"I've never seen clothes like that before" Amara said.

"Yeah, I'm not really from around here. It's a long story, but right now I got to find my friends" Al said.

"You have friends here with you" Amara said.

"Yes. They should be at the beach. I'd got to get going" Al said.

"I can take you there, I know a shortcut" Amara said.

"Alright, lead the way" Al said.

Al and Amara went to the beach to meet with Score and Rose.

Meanwhile, Rose and Score continues their search for Al in the forest.

"Do you think Al is alright" Rose said.

"I hope so. You still have the skull" Score said.

"Yes, why" Rose said.

"When I was in hiding, I heard one of the soldiers saying about looking for a skull" Score said.

"They must mean this" Rose said.

"Let's keep it out of their hands" Score said.

"Okay" Rose said.

The soldiers then spotted Score and Rose. They then blow the horn and signal the others. Al and Amara heard.

"What is that" Al said.

"Soldier's signal, they must have found your friends" Amara said.

"Come on" Al said.

Al and Amara went over to help Rose and Score.

"Run" Score said.

The soldiers on the hippogriff chase after them. One of the soldiers used a stun spell on Score and he got hit. Score then fell to the ground though not completely stunned.

"Rose, Run" Score said.

Rose ran and hide. She sees Score being picked up by the soldiers and taken on the hippogriff.

"Rose, Score" Al said.

"Al, they took him" Rose said.

"Who took him" Al said.

"The soldiers. He told me to run and I did. I shouldn't left his side" Rose said crying.

"It's okay, Rose. We'll get him back" Al said.

"I know where they're taking him" Amara said.

"Where" Al said.

"To him, Vos" Amara said.


	10. King Vos

King Vos

January 11, 2021

Score was in his cell until the guard came and took him.

"Where are we going" Score said.

"Quiet" Guard said.

The door opened and he was in a throne room. He sees a young man about twenty one years of age sitting.

"The prisoner as you requested, my lord" Guard said.

He then comes down to see Score.

"I apologize for the trouble you're in. You are one strange boy. Who might you be" Vos said.

"Scorpius Malfoy" Score said.

"Well Scorpius, I'll get to the points. A group of rebel has stolen a very valuable object of mine. They seem to taken it to another world. By the way you dress, I take that you're from there as well" Vos said.

"What is it you want" Score said.

"A Crystal Skull, I know you have it since it brought you here to this world. You know about it, don't you. Where is it" Vos said.

"I don't know, I lost it" Score said.

"You need to learn how to lie better. From what the troops told me, you didn't come alone. You have friends here, where are they" Vos said.

"I don't know, even if I did I would never tell you" Score said.

"We'll see" Vos said.

Meanwhile inside the kingdom, Al, Rose, and Amara are looking outside the castle to see it heavily guarded.

"You're sure our friend is inside" Al said.

"I'm sure. Vos would want to find the skull. He'll try to get information out of him" Amara said.

"How do we get in" Al said.

"It won't be easy, the castle is heavily guarded" Amara said.

"A cloak would have been useful by now. Too bad it's back at Hogwarts" Al said.

"Wait" Rose said.

"What is it" Al said.

"There maybe another way" Rose said.

They see a pub where maids and guards would hangout. They went inside and found two maids and a guard on break. They then decide to stun them quietly. Al and Amara dragged the three inside the basement while Rose brews the polyjuice potion.

"Get their hairs, the potion is ready" Rose said.

Al, Rose, and Amara are dressed as those they would become.

"Remember, we need to this quickly" Rose said.

They then drinked the potion and transformed. Later they approach the gate and manage to get through.

"We got through, now let's go find Score" Al said.

They continued inside the castle. Score is in the cell being tortured by Vos using the cruciatus curse.

"AAAAH" Score said.

He then stopped.

"Where is the skull" Vos said.

"I don't know" Score said.

He then used the curse again.

"AAAAAH" Score said.

"Tell me where it is" Vos said.

"Never" Score said.

"Fine" Vos said.

"AAAAAAAAAAH" Score said.

The three then hears Score screaming.

"Score, he's in trouble" Rose said.

"This way" Amara said.

"You sure know your way around" Al said.

They stunned the guard around Score's cell. They went inside to see Score in pain.

"Score" Rose said.

She ran to him.

"Rose, is that you" Score said.

"I'm here, Score. I'm here" Rose said.

"You" Amara said.

She pointed her wand at him.

"Hello, Sis" Vos said.

"Sis, you're his sister" Al said.

"And I'm her brother, didn't she tell you" Vos said.

"You're not my brother, not anymore" Amara said.

"Everyone think that you've killed our father, the guards are coming. If you kill me now, then everyone will know that you've killed the king" Vos said.

"You're not king, you're a tyrant" Amara said.

"Amara, we need to leave. Score is hurt and he needs help. Please" Al said.

She then see Score in pain.

"Let's go" Amara said.

Everyone then leaves as Vos is left behind.

"You won't escape" Vos said.

They made to the top where they took out the guard with their wands. They see two hippogriffs.

"You know how to ride them" Amara said.

"Yes" Al said.

Rose rode with Amara while Score rode with Al.

"Let's go" Amara said.

The flew off, away from the castle.

"Where are we going" Al said.

"To be with friends" Amara said.


	11. The Rebellion

The Rebellion

February 25, 2021

The trio has been in the Magical World for a month, they are now in the mountains in the hideout of the rebels. They are back to wearing their regular clothing.

"I'm worried" Rose said.

"Why" Score said.

"My family, they probably miss me a lot" Rose said.

"I've missed my family too, Rose" Score said.

"So have I. We will get home" Al said.

"I know" Rose said.

"Right now, we need to help the rebels" Al said.

"Let see if they need help" Score said.

"Score, how are feeling" Rose said.

"I feel fine, why" Score said.

"You've been tortured, Score" Rose said.

"I'm healing better, Rose" Score said.

She then gave him a hug.

"Let me help you" Rose said.

He hugs her back.

"I'll be alright, Rose. I'm not going anywhere" Score said.

Al went to check on Amara.

"Amara" Al said.

"Al" Amara said.

"I was wonder if we could talk" Al said.

"Sure" Amara said.

"I wanted to ask you about your life, what you went through" Al said.

"Why are you so interested" Amara said.

"Because I'm also hurt, please" Al said.

"My father was the king, the people loved him. He would always do the right thing by them. But all that changed when my brother killed him. He wanted to become king, but my father felt that he wasn't ready. He also saw the darkness inside of him, how power hungry he's become" Amara said.

"He said that they think you killed him, how" Al said.

"He used my wand to commit the murder and left it there. After that, I escaped when I realized what he had done. He then took over and started to make new laws that our father never would have. He now rules with an iron fist. He destroyed my life, he took away my father" Amara said crying.

"I'm sorry. I know how much it hurts" Al said.

"How would you know" Amara said.

"The person I loved was taken away in front of my eyes" Al said.

"Why" Amara said.

He then remembers Hexxia using the killing curse to murder Alice.

"Al" Amara said.

"Sorry, just remembering bad memories. My life fell apart when she died. I was angry and alone until my friends and family helped me. They turned my life around. You can do the same, its not to late" Al said.

"Thank you" Amara said.

She then came close to him and he did the same. They then kissed each other. She then broke it off.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me" Amara said.

"Amara, it's okay. I understand" Al said.

"I'm sorry" Amara said as she left.

"Amara, wait" Al said.

He watched as she walked away. He then touched his lips.

"Al, Al. Hey Al" Score said.

"Huh, I'm sorry" Al said.

"Are you okay" Score said.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Al said.


	12. Attack on the Rebels

Attack on the Rebels

March 18, 2021

King Vos tortured a rebel by threatening to kill his child.

"Daddy" Child said.

"Please don't do this" Rebel Father said.

"Tell me where the Rebels are.

"I can't, I can't do that" Rebel Father said.

"Fine, I use the curse on him" Vos said.

"You monster" Rebel Father said.

"One, Two, and" Vos said.

"Alright, Alright, it's in the mountains. Please let the boy go" Rebel Father said.

"Thank you, Guard. Release him" Vos said.

The guard took the child out of the castle.

"You've served your purpose well" Vos said.

He used the killing curse on him and killed him.

"Gather the forces to attack the rebel, bring me the skull. Oh and have the guards throw out this mess" Vos said.

Back at the mountain, the rebels are still hiding with no idea an attack is coming.

"He wants the skull to harness it's power. If he gets it, he'll rule the entire world" Amara said.

"Well, we need the skull to take us home. We still don't have any idea how to work it" Al said.

"There is a book that contains the spells need to use the skull. It in the library at the castle" Amara said.

"If we get that book, we'll be able to find the spell to get home" Rose said.

"So let's get that book" Score said.

The horn is blew.

"What's going on" Amara said.

"The royal forces have found us" Rebel said.

"What" Amara said.

Everyone is shocked.

"Get the women and children out of here. We need to buy more time to get them out" Amara said.

"We'll help" Al said.

"I need your friend to go too. She need to keep the skull for failing into the wrong hands" Amara said.

"Rose, take the skull and leave" Al said.

"We'll catch up as soon as we can" Score said.

"Be careful" Rose said.

She then give Score a kiss. Score then kissed her back.

"Come back to me" Rose said.

"I will" Score said.

Rose then left with the others. Al, Score, and Amara stayed behind.

The force then penetrated the entrances and the battle begins. The rebels fought back against their enemies. Al and Score helped out.

"They are almost out, we need a little more time" Amara said.

"Got it" Al said.

The rebels are slowly losing.

"Princess, you need to leave" Rebel said.

"I can't leave you all behind" Amara said.

"You have to, you must continue on the fight" Rebel said.

Rebel then got killed.

"NO" Amara said.

Al got Amara.

"Amara, we need to go. Amara, there's nothing we can do" Al said.

"He's right, we have to leave" Score said.

Amara reluctantly agreed to go. They took the escape hatch. The rebels left alive has been captured.

The three got out and met up with Rose.

"They all got away safely" Rose said.

"That's good" Al said.

Score then went over to kiss Rose.

"How long has this been happened" Al said.

"It just happened" Rose said.

"It's over, our last hope is over" Amara said.

"Amara, it's not over" Al said.

"Yes, it is" Amara said.

"It's not over, because you are the last hope. They gave their lives for you. So don't quit, you understand. We can free this kingdom. Vos will face justice. But we need you" Al said.

She then hugs Al.

"Thank you" Amara said.


	13. Vos Strikes

Vos Strikes

May 21, 2021

Amara and the trio are still in hiding at Amara's cave. The girls are inside bathing while Al and Score are outside.

"Those two are sure taking their time" Score said.

"They must be chatting" Al said.

"Then why don't we chat. Is there something between you and Amara" Score said.

"What do you mean" Al said.

"I mean I've noticed how close the two of you are now. Anything you want to share" Score said.

"We've, uh. We've kissed" Al said.

"Kissed" Score said.

"Yes" Al said.

"When" Score said.

"Months ago, we talked about each other. About the people we've lost and how hurt we were inside. It was a moment of weakness and we've decided to leave it at that" Al said.

"I see" Score said.

Meanwhile Rose and Amara are still bathing while the boys are outside.

"So you and Al have kissed" Rose said.

"Once, and it was a moment of weakness. We've haven't talked about it again" Amara said.

"I'm surprised that Al was able to move on" Rose said.

"Because of what happened to Alice" Amara said.

"He told you" Rose said.

"Yes. What about you and Score" Amara said.

"What do you mean" Rose said.

"You two have gotten very close in the few months" Amara said.

"Yes, we have. We've both known that we have feelings for each other. I've never felt that way before with anyone" Rose said.

"I wish that I have someone to share my feelings with" Amara said.

"So do I, Amara" Rose said.

The two got out of the bath. They dried up and got dressed until the boys called them out.

"Girls" Al said.

"What's wrong" Rose said.

"Them" Al said.

The all looked up to see the Vos and his troops.

"They found us" Amara said.

"Wands ready" Score said.

They all pulled out their wands as the troops begins their attack.

"Here they come" Al said.

The then begin to battle. They all went into the forest to cover. The troops followed them.

"Attack" Al said.

They ambushed them. They fought as much as they could. Vos brings in more troops and they begin to be outnumbered. One of the soldiers injured Rose with a spell.

"AAAH" Rose said.

"ROSE" Score said.

Score got hit too.

"AAAH" Score said.

"Rose, Score" Al said.

"We're surrounded, there's too many of them" Amara said.

Vos then came forward.

"You all fought brave, but you've lost. Surrender or die" Vos said.

"Okay" Amara said.

"Amara" Al said.

"I'll surrender. I asked that you spare them and I'll give you the skull" Amara said.

"Amara, what are you doing" Al said.

"Giving you and your friends a chance. I need your word, Vos" Amara said.

"Very well, you shall have it. Come" Vos said.

She came with the skull.

"You're all free. Next time there won't be a second chance" Vos said.

Vos and the forces took Amara and the skull back to the castle. The trio watched as they fly away.

"What do we do now" Score said.

"We're going to save her" Al said.

"Al, he has an entire army at his side. How do we stop him" Rose said.

"There maybe a way to save Amara and the kingdom" Al said.

"How" Rose said.

"There's a spell I can teach you both" Al said.


	14. Fall of Vos

Fall of Vos

May 22, 2021

Vos is at the tower with the skull and Amara chained up.

"What are you planning to do" Amara said.

"I'm going to use the skull's power to create a storm to devastate the other kingdoms around the world. Everyone will fall and bow before me" Vos said.

"That's not going to happen" Al said.

"What" Vos said.

Al came out of hiding and showed himself.

"You're very foolish to come here" Vos said.

"I'm here to end your reign and to free the kingdom. I won't let you kill Amara as you've killed your father" Al said.

"No one will ever believe you" Vos said.

"It's true, isn't it. You've killed your own father to take over the kingdom" Al said.

"That's right, I've killed him. He was weak, he believe that I wasn't ready. He needed to die, so I've got rid of him and made the foolish people believe that Amara killed him" Vos said.

"Thank you" Al said.

"For what" Vos said.

"For telling the truth to the people" Al said.

"What" Vos said.

Al pulled out his wand and sees the tip glowing. Rose and Score were hiding with their wands.

"No" Vos said.

They used the patronus charm to deliver Vos' voice to the people. They've all listen to his confession.

"What have you done" Vos said.

"It's over, Vos. Your rule is at an end" Al said.

"You will pay" Vos said.

Al and Vos begins to duel against one another.

"_Expelliarmus_" Al said.

"_Avada Kedavra_" Vos said.

Their spells met which each being strong.

"You can do this, Al" Score said.

He pushed back his spell until it rebound on Vos.

"No, NOOOOOO" Vos said.

The spell rebounded and killed Vos. He then falls to the ground dead.

"It's over" Al said.

"You've did it" Rose said.

"Alright, Al" Score said.

The then helped free Amara. The guard then came by to see Vos dead.

"Captain" Amara said.

"Princess" Captain said.

He bows before her as did the rest of the guards.

"We ask for you forgiveness, princess" Captain said.

She then placed her hand on his shoulder.

"There nothing to forgive, we've all been fooled. But no more, the kingdom is free" Amara said.

"You did it" Al said.

"No, it's because of you that we got our freedom back. The kingdom here is forever in your debt" Amara said.

"Thank you. But all we want is to go home" Al said.

"With the skull and the book, we can make that happen" Amara said.


	15. Returning Home

Returning Home

May 30, 2021

The trio are at the beach where they first came into the world. Princess Amara came with the skull and a spell to send them home.

"I'm going to miss you three" Amara said.

"We'll miss you too" Rose said.

"You'll do great, princess" Score said.

Al then over to Amara.

"I wished that you wouldn't go" Amara said.

"I know" Al said.

"You can stay and be happy with me" Amara said.

"She's right, Al" Score said.

"You deserve to be happy" Rose said.

He then grab Amara's hand.

"I would love to stay with you. But I have a family back home that need me. I still have a destiny to fulfill" Al said.

"Then take this" Amara said.

She gave him her bracelet.

"I want you to have this to remember me" Amara said.

"I won't forget you" Al said.

Al and Amara got close and kissed. They kissed like never before.

"Amara, I" Al said.

"I know, me too" Amara said.

"Goodbye" Al said.

Al went to his friends. Amara then begins the spell with the skull. The trio are sucked into the glowing light and disappeared before Amara.

"Goodbye, Al" Amara said.

She then looks from the beach as they went home.

* * *

May 31, 2021

At Hogwarts, Hagrid was asleep in his hut until he hears lightning and wakes up.

"Blimey, what is that" Hagrid said.

Hagrid looks out the window to see the same light from before. He got out and went over. He arrives to see Al, Rose, and Score back home.

"You're home" Hagrid said.

"We've made it. We're home" Al said.

The hugged each other with happiness.

"You're all home" Hagrid said.

He gave them a big hug.

"Oww, Hagrid" Al said.

"Sorry" Hagrid" Hagrid said.

Later at the headmistress's office, James and Lily are happy to have Al back home. Hugo hugged his sister. The Potters, Weasleys, and Malfoys came when they hear the news that the children said.

"Al" Harry said.

"Mom, Dad" Al said.

Al ran to them and hugged them.

"I knew that you would come back" Harry said.

"Me too" Ginny said.

"I've missed you" Al said.

Rose hugged her parents, same with Score and his parents.

"What happened to you three" James said.

"It's a long story" Al said.

"Try us" James said.

"Okay, but it's really a very long story" Al said.

* * *

June 29, 2021

The school is having a feast before the fourth year ended. Professor McGonagall begins to speak.

"Quiet down. Now I would like welcome back those who traveled into the unknown and made their way back home safely. We're all grateful that you've come back to us. Now let us congratulate them" Professor McGonagall said.

Everyone clapped to them.

Later Rose and Score came to see Al alone outside looking at the sky.

"Are you alright, Al" Score said.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I see that you two are holding hands" Al said.

"We've began dating, Al" Rose said.

"I'm happy for you both" Al said.

"It's because of you that we're together" Score said.

"Thank you" Rose said.

"You're welcome" Al said.

"We'll leave you alone to gaze at the stars" Score said.

Score and Rose left. Al looks up at the stars and holds the bracelet that Amara gave him. He still thinks about her.

"I miss you, Amara" Al said.


End file.
